degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24435238-20150124214001
Lemme break down 6x03 of Glee, aka, Jagged Little Tapestry. Mostly, lemme break down the Santana moments. First things first, the Brittana scenes were my absolute favourite of the past 6 seasons. The bedroom scene where they said they loved each other until infinity (because Brittany is a math genius and understands the concept of infinity), and them making plans for their future, it was beyond heart-felt. This scene is so important because Brittana, despite having a MAJOR fanbase, are kinda underutilized on the show. Season 3, the season where they officially get together, barely had any of them, ESPECIALLY in the episode where Santana came out, in which Brittany didn't even have a line concerning this plot. Season 4, they broke up due to long distance, and hardly interacted outside of 4-5 episodes. Season 5, Brittany and Santana were only in 2 episodes together. And even now in season 6, neither are series regulars, so we won't see much of them. This is why I loved the bedroom scene of 6x03, because it's one of the few times we see them being so vulnerable and close. Now, the proposal scene. Santana proposing to Brittany after their AMAZING duet was the 2nd best proposal of the series, after Will proposing to Emma. It was so raw, and real, and Santana's words were so on point. And what I loved even more about that proposal, is the SHOCK on her face when Brittany said yes. She was like "omg really?" as if she was expecting otherwise. It was so fucking cute and almost brought me to tears. You could SEE the love they share. Now. The Santana vs. Kurt scene. Here's my stance on it. While, YES, Kurt was out of line for interrupting the proposal by saying they were too young to get married (and how dare he compare his disgusting relationship with Blaine to the beauty of Brittana), he did not deserve the verbal smackdown that Santana brought down on him where she called him intolerable and made fun of his appearance. But here is where I stand: I don't blame Santana at all. Yes it was canon, and YES it was completely out of line, this wasn't Santana talking. This was the writers. This had nothing to do with Santana being a vindictive bitch, but EVERYTHING to do with the writers showing their hatred towards Chris Colfer. Taking jabs at his sexuality, at his teeth (which he is very insecure about), at his "femininity", etc. Adding these to the script were completely uncalled for and completely stabbing Chris in the back. Making fun of how he looks? Really classy writers. Not only that, but they continue to attack him (through Santana) by making fun of the episode that he WROTE. Chris wrote an episode centered around elderly folk and Kurt helping them with a production, yet the writers are clearly jealous enough to completely attack him for that, despite the episode being one of the best of the season. Not to mention Santana attacking Kurt for being sexless, which, unless the writers have forgotten, it was HIM who was upset about his boyfriend not being down of sex for weeks, and also Santana calling Kurt unbearable to live with despite HIM letting HER live with him in New York for half a year?? Continuity?? While 6x03 brought me so many Brittana emotions and had so much beautiful moments regarding my #1 OTP of the show, the writer for the episode (Brad-something) was completely out of line when it came to attacking Kurt AND Chris through an OOC Santana. And I don't appreciate that as a Kurt, Chris and Santana fan.